The present invention relates to a disk controller for a plurality of magnetic disk drives and more particularly to a controller for controlling magnetic disk drives of the same kind.
A disk controller is employed as a peripheral controller of a host processor to control data communication between the host processor and a magnetic disk drive (called hereinafter simply "disk drive"). In order to attain the optimum control according to a standard and/or performance of a disk drive, the disk controller requires various control parameters such as a data length per one sector, the number of sectors per one track, error detection and correction, etc. For this purpose, a set of registers are provided to store such control parameters.
The disk controller is frequently required to control a number of disk drives of different control parameters with some of the disk drives having the same control parameters. The control parameters should be changed as the kind of the disk drive to be controlled is changed.